Le secret de la ville
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Central, Capitale d'Amestris, recèle bien des secrets. Certains plus inavouables que d'autres, mais tous précieux. Roy/Ed amical.


**Titre** : Le secret de la ville.

 **Auteur** : Lilicat

 **Fandom** : FMA

 **Genre** : Friendship.

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclamer** : Himoru Arakawa est le propriétaire des personnages et de leur univers. Je ne fais qu'un modeste emprunt.

 **Résumé** : Central, Capitale d'Amestris, recèle bien des secrets. Certains plus inavouables que d'autres, mais tous précieux.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : Ville.

Bonne lecture,

Lili.

* * *

 **Le secret de la ville.**

La première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds à Central, Edward avait été perdu... perdu et impressionné. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait une ville aussi grande. Lui qui n'avait jamais quitté sa campagne natale ne cessait de s'étonner et de s'émerveiller de ce qu'il voyait. Bien évidemment, il n'en n'avait rien montré ! Il était l'aîné et donc ne devait surtout pas se montrer faible ou troublé.

Et puis il était là pour entrer dans l'armée, pas pour faire du tourisme. Du haut de ses douze ans, c'était donc d'un pas conquérant qu'il avait parcouru les rues pour rejoindre le lieu de l'examen pour devenir alchimiste d'État, Alphonse dans son sillage. Bien évidemment, ils s'étaient perdus, et Alphonse avait dû demander leur chemin à un commerçant. Celui-ci avait à peine tiqué devant l'armure parlante et leur avaient indiqué la direction à suivre.

Au fil des ans, Edward avait visité Central de fond en comble, et pas seulement au cours de ses missions. Parfois, il se promenait simplement, explorant cette ville gigantesque qui le fascinait. A sa grande surprise, le colonel Mustang s'était proposé de lui servir de guide. Ils s'étaient croisés par hasard un jour d'été sur l'une des nombreuses places de la ville. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre eux.

Dés qu'Edward était à Central, le colonel l'emmenait faire du tourisme. Bien évidemment ils se chamaillaient toujours comme deux sales gosses, ne manquant jamais ni l'un ni l'autre de se moquer dés qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient jamais manqué un seul de leur rendez-vous. Pour Edward, le colonel était une source intarissable d'histoires sur chaque quartier de la ville, un guide qui l'emmenait là où lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé à aller.

Le colonel lui fit ainsi découvrir des ruelles étroites et sombres mais qui menaient vers des places magnifiques et ensoleillées. Le colonel lui contait l'histoire de la ville, l'emmenait dans des fêtes de quartiers, l'invitait à manger dans des restaurants pittoresques, lui faisant goûter des spécialités exotiques. Une fois, il l'avait même entraîné dans une fête foraine et dans un cirque.

La ville était devenu leur secret. Un secret qui n'avait rien d'inavouable, ni de honteux, mais qu'ils conservaient soigneusement pour eux, chacun d'eux appréciant cette complicité qui les liaient. Ce qu'Edward ne disait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle il gardait ce secret. Dans le cœur de Central, auprès de Roy Mustang, son insupportable supérieur, il pouvait redevenir l'adolescent qu'il s'interdisait d'être par ailleurs.

La première fois qu'il avait laissé échapper son admiration pour quelque chose, c'était pour une glace. Une simple glace... Mais avant ce jour, il n'en n'avait jamais mangé. Le colonel avait rit et Edward avait été prêt à lui sauter à la gorge quand celui-ci l'avait arrêté :

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'es pas aussi adulte que tu veux le faire croire.

Et dans cette simple phrase dénué de toute moquerie ou de tout reproche Edward avait compris qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Jamais le colonel Mustang ne lui reprocherait de se conduire comme l'adolescent qu'il était.

Pourquoi Mustang gardait-il le secret, Edward n'en savait rien et cela lui importait peu au final. Ces moments là étaient sa soupape de sécurité, ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le désespoir et la folie face à toutes les horreurs qu'il vivait. Central était son oxygène. Hilarant quand on songeait qu'il était né et avait grandi à la campagne, loin, bien loin de la ville et des milliers d'âmes qu'elle abritait.

Quand Edward était revenu pour la première fois à Central après le combat contre les homonculus, il avait eu la sensation de rentrer chez lui. D'un pas sûr il avait arpenté les rues jusqu'au QG. Devant les grilles il avait attendu patiemment que Roy Mustang, promu général de brigade, ne sorte. Il avait eu un pincement au cœur en voyant son ancien supérieur avancer d'un pas moins assuré qu'avant, une canne blanche tendue devant lui.

Dés que l'ex-colonel avait franchi les grilles, Edward lui avait prit le bras et sans dire un mot lui avait ôté sa canne des mains. Puis, il l'avait entraîné d'un pas lent vers le centre ville, lui décrivant ce qu'il voyait autour de lui avec autant de précision que possible.

\- FullMétal ? C'est toi ? s'était étonné Roy Mustang.

\- Non, c'est Edward maintenant. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ed, colonel.

Ils avaient alors entamé l'une de leurs éternelles disputes, le plus jeune guidant le plus vieux à travers cette ville qu'ils avaient tant parcouru quelques années plus tôt. Entre deux piques, Edward décrivait tout ce qu'il voyait, s'étonnant de certains changements que Roy lui expliquait, lui apprenant ainsi ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ. Quand ils se retrouvèrent assis à la table d'un glacier, le général demanda finalement :

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Edward prit le temps de déguster sa glace avant de répondre :

\- Central me manquait. Et nos petites séances de tourisme aussi.

Le général de brigade sourit avant de répondre :

\- Tu connais la ville aussi bien que moi maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin d'un guide.

\- Mais vous si, répliqua Edward. Alors je serai votre guide, vos yeux...

Noyés dans la masse grouillante de citadins, deux hommes partageaient un secret, un secret qui n'avait rien d'inavouable ni de honteux, mais qu'ils gardaient jalousement. Un secret qui se trouvait dans chaque recoins, chaque rues, ruelles, places, parcs de la ville. Le secret d'une amitié qui dura des années, même quand le plus jeune se maria et eut des enfants, même quand le plus vieux fût coincé dans un fauteuil roulant. Juste une amitié entre deux enfants perdus qui avaient dû grandir trop vite.

Fin.

* * *

Première fois dans ce fandom, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour le dire.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront sur mon profil.

Lili.


End file.
